diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Fara
Fara is a blacksmith and former Paladin who resides in Lut Gholein. Biography Fara was once a Paladin of the Hand of Zakarum, training in a temple in Eastern Kurast.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei As a young Paladin, she once helped Warriv. She abandoned the faith after learning of corruption and greed within the church. Establishing herself in Lut Gholein, she made a living selling and repairing armor for the city's guards and mercenaries,Act II NPCs, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2017-11-2017 toiling under the desert sun.Book of Tyrael In 1265, Lut Gholein came under siege by dark forces. A group of heroes pursuing the Dark Wanderer made their way into the town, and Fara lent them her aid. Their group included Warriv, but she saw no need to remind them of their past encounter, and doubted he remembered her. The rewards for her deeds (in her mind) would not come in this life. To her horror, the Dark Wanderer succeeded in releasing Baal, and she wished the heroes well as they continued their pursuit eastward. In-game Fara appears in of Diablo II. She is Lut Gholein's armorer, and like Akara, Atma, Ormus, Jamella and Malah, automatically replenishes the player's health and mana when they deal with her. If one's character is below level 15 she will only sell a few items, but will have a considerably wider selection at and after that level, including magical and socketed. Her prices, like all of Lut Gholein's shopkeepers, decrease as a reward for killing Radament. Dialogue Greetings *"Hello." *"Greetings." *"Yes?" *"How may I help you?" *"It is an honor to serve you." *"Blessings to you." *"Good morning." *"Good day." *"Good evening." *"Farewell." *"Goodbye." *"I need your help." *(Return from Act III) "Thank all that's holy, you're still alive. I can see in your eyes that glorious Kurast has been despoiled by evil. I don't think I can bear to hear about it. I wish you luck." Introduction Gossip |The shrines in the desert are leftover artifacts from the great Sin War that ravaged these lands almost a thousand years ago. They still function, but most travelers believe them only to be remnants of the distant past.}} Radament's Lair The Tainted Sun The Arcane Sanctuary The Summoner The Seven Tombs Gossip about Fara Some of the other locals give their thoughts concerning Fara. Personality and Traits While no longer of Zakarum, Fara carries forth the ideals of Order and Right, and holds true to the teachings of Akarat. She believes that despite the corruption of the church, his teachings in of themselves are pure and noble. She has a positive attitude and great inner strength, along with a sharp mind, with much knowledge of Sanctuary's ancient religions. However, while proud of her Paladin training, she maintains a humble facade, and refuses to discuss the reasons for her abandonment of the Church.To Hell and Back She has no love for brothels, and is dubious of mercenaries, stating that she cannot be loyal to those who are not loyal to themselves. References Category:Act II Category:Blacksmiths Category:Lut Gholein Category:Paladins Category:Zakarumites